


¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah! Pies...

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time for Everything Fest, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Merman Marco, Prince Marco Bott, merman Jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Marco POVJEANMARCO MONTH 2018, DAY 21/ Mythology"—Jean, no. No podemos. ¿Ahora? —El corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado, tirando de su brazo con ambas manos. El rubio se giró, posando su otra mano sobre la de Marco, bastante más grande en comparación.—Si lo retrasamos será nunca. Marco, confía en mí."





	¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah! Pies...

**Author's Note:**

> Los voy subiendo a mi ritmo, pero los subo.  
> Todo esto culpa de JohannaTheMad que está haciendo fanarts de mis niños de nuevo ♥

En realidad tenía más de lo que podía pedir. O eso aseguraba ante su desconocimiento del mundo.

Sentado en sus aposentos y observando todos los regalos que recibió por su cumpleaños, el príncipe Bodt no se sentía satisfecho. Pero tenía más de lo que podía pedir. Suspiró pasando los dedos por el bonito conjunto de perlas para sus largos y oscuros cabellos cuando tres golpecitos rítmicos le sacaron una sonrisa. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, mirando en dirección a la ventana de su habitación para después nadar hacia ella.

—¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como un tritón normal? —Le dejó paso a su mejor amigo, que entraba guiñándole un ojo a modo de saludo.

—Puedo, pero tendrías que aguantar a tus padres diciéndote lo malísima idea que es que te hagas mi amigo —Echó un vistazo a la cama, resoplando—. Qué magníficos regalos, mi príncipe.

—No me llames así, idiota —Le dio un empujoncito juguetón, sus pecas oscurecidas por el sonrojo acostumbrado. Con Jean le salían con demasiada frecuencia.

—Te falta el mejor —Se volvió hacia él, cruzando sus fibrosos y delgados brazos frente al torso desnudo además del collar de colmillos que Marco le regaló, hace tanto—, ¿vamos?

—¿Dónde? —La obvia respuesta era que sí, al final del mundo con él. Con una sonrisa toda colmillos le agarró de la ancha muñeca, saliendo al exterior de su habitación—, ¡Jean!

—Después de lo pesado que te has puesto siempre ahora no te me vayas a echar atrás —Se dejaba llevar por callejones, ocultos de miradas y de chismosos. Jean era todo un experto en esconderse de quien no quería encontrarse—. Con lo blanco de tu cola más vale que nos escondamos bien, eres una diana en movimiento...

—Me estás poniendo nervioso…

—¿Es eso algo nuevo? 

Notó el tono juguetón en su voz y apretó los labios bajando la mirada, agarrando también su fina muñeca. Jean le acarició la piel con el índice mientras le llevaba a donde fuera que había ideado. Y no fue hasta unos minutos después, justo antes de unos canales de acceso prohibido, que no fue consciente de sus planes.

—Jean, no. No podemos. ¿Ahora? —El corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado, tirando de su brazo con ambas manos. El rubio se giró, posando su otra mano sobre la de Marco, bastante más grande en comparación.

—Si lo retrasamos será nunca. Marco, confía en mí.

Se mordió las uñas, mirando alrededor. Confiaba en él, lo que no hacía de la aventura algo menos peligroso. Y al volver tendrían que afrontar consecuencias. Quizás les prohibirían definitivamente verse y no podría vivir con eso. Aunque bien era cierto que le consumía la idea de ver el exterior, de pasar unos días en el reino de los humanos sintiendo el sol en su piel como contaban las leyendas.

Centró los brillantes ojos en los ambarinos frente a él, esas cejas casi siempre bajas ahora alzadas y expectantes. Y asintió apretando sus dedos. Jean le pellizcó la barbilla con una risita golfa y volvió a tirar de él como antes, su cola verde oscura ondeando en fuertes movimientos oscilantes. 

Nadaron por estrechos conductos de piedra natural, caminos angostos que esperaba Jean conociese porque de quedarse atascados tendrían un problema. Y el diámetro de Marco era casi dos veces el de su amigo. No respiró tranquilo hasta llegar a una zona de aguas más ligeras, más claras. La luz también era diferente, adecuando sus pupilas a la nueva intensidad de inmediato. Jean le hizo un gesto con la mano manteniéndolo atrás, nadando él primero hacia arriba a  la que, ahora que centraba la vista, no podía ser otra cosa que la superficie. Se le hizo extraño ver desaparecer parte de la cabeza de Jean cuando este se asomó, volviendo a meterla en el agua con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa, pidiéndole que se acercara. Y fue de su mano, aguantando la respiración, cuando echó un vistazo por primera vez al exterior.

Con las branquias de sus cuellos aún bajo el agua, tan solo con sus ojos y frentes fuera de ella, analizaron lo que les rodeaba. Una enorme pared de roca les quedaba a la espalda, frente a ellos la orilla inundada de guijarros en la boca de una cueva. Jean tiró de él hacia abajo una vez más, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Prepárate a respirar con la nariz y boca, se te van a cerrar las branquias en cuanto estés fuera, no te asustes.

Le observó sacar la cabeza por completo, torciendo el gesto y llevandose una mano al cuello donde sus branquias se adhirieron y cerraron, quedando solo tres líneas verdes paralelas a su mandíbula hacia atrás. Marco se preparó y sacó la cabeza.

Y se asfixiaba.

Jean le abrió la boca a la fuerza y algo le susurraba de que aspirase como cuando comía de dentro de las conchas de moluscos. Le lloraban los ojos y le ardía el cuerpo hasta que, repentinamente, se salvó por pura supervivencia y dio su primera bocanada de aire. Fue escandalosa y Jean le sostenía las mejillas entre sus manos cuando le dio un ataque de tos.

—¿Estás bien? Por Neptuno, Marco, qué susto tío…

—Estoy, ¡wow! ¿qué nos pasa en la voz? Suena muy fuerte…

—El sonido se propaga diferente por el aire, baja el tono si no quieres que los humanos se te echen encima. 

—¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí? —dijo mirando alrededor, fascinado con el reflejo del agua contra las rocas a su alrededor.

—Algunas. No podía traerte sin saber que era seguro. Ven, vamos a salir pero ten cuidado de no arañarte con las piedras de la orilla.

Lo primero que notó al estar en la superficie era el peso. Tenía que tirar de su cuerpo, cosa que en el agua no le sucedía. Y a pesar de que la presión era menor, se sentía extraño, descubierto. Desprotegido. La temperatura era mayor y le fascinaron las gotas de agua en su piel, en la de Jean, pasando un dedo por su hombro y recogiéndolas para observarlas una vez estuvieron sentados en la orilla. Le miró a los ojos, sorprendido por la falta de ese brillo que usualmente desprendían en los seres de su especie. Jean tuvo que pensar algo similar porque le analizó el rostro con detenenimiento.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Le preguntó.

—Ahora esperamos a que venga un humano que conozco —Marco enderezó la espalda, apoyando las manos en las piedrecitas.

—¡¿Un humano?! ¡¡Jean!!

—No pasa nada, tranquilo. He hablado con él unas cuantas veces y está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Le dije que sobre esta hora estaríamos por aquí así que no debe de tardar mucho más —Estiró la mano en su dirección y Marco tensó los músculos—, tienes el pelo lleno de algas, que desastre.

Dejó que se las quitase observándolo bajo esa nueva luz, tan bonito como bajo el agua solo que encontrando nuevos colores en su piel, pelo y ojos. Ambos miraron hacia atrás sobresaltados al escuchar rocas rodar a su espalda y en la entrada de la cueva les observaba un chico rubio con el pelo corto. Era muy menudo y llevaba numerosas telas sobre el cuerpo. Jean se interpuso entre él y Marco cuando un segundo humano, muchísimo más alto y ancho, apareció tras él.

—Jean, tranquilo —Adelantó una mano en su dirección. Le gustaba su suave voz, le tranquilizaba—, es de fiar, no lo habría traído de otra manera. Este es Erwin Smith, profesor de la universidad en la que estudio.

—Armin… —La advertencia en la voz de Jean les hizo frenar en seco su acercamiento.

—Jean —La voz del otro humano retumbó en la pared de roca, grave e intensa—, soy Erwin Smith. Me gustaría acercarme a vosotros si no es inconveniente. Mi interés es puramente académico.

—Déjalos —Marco le tocó el brazo, atrayendo su atención—, si fueran peligrosos te habrían atacado la primera vez, ¿no? —Ignoró la duda en el rostro de su amigo porque en el fondo la curiosidad vencía al miedo—. Podéis acercaros, soy Marco.

—Hola, encantado. ¿Tenéis frío? —Preguntó Armin descolgándose un saco de la espalda. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Aquí hace más calor —Le comentó a Erwin, que se inclinaba a su lado admirando su larga y ancha cola del color del nácar. Le sonrojó tanta atención, Jean gruñó en desagrado junto a él—. Puedes tocar si quieres.

—Oh, no querría importunar —Pero Marco hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, apoyándose en las manos para facilitarle el acceso.

Erwin comenzó a inspeccionar sus colas, de aletas a cintura, pasando los dedos con suavidad tanto por la suya como por la de Jean cuando le dio permiso. Hacía cosquillas al levantar las escamas y no podía evitar reírse ante el contacto, aceptando una tela rugosa y seca que Armin les indicó servía para eliminar lo mojado de sus cuerpos. Una  _ toalla _ .

—¿Usáis las manos para desplazaros en el agua? —Les preguntó Erwin.

—Normalmente no —respondió Jean—, solo la cola. Las manos sobre todo para apartar lo que se nos ponga por delante.

—Pues como nosotros las piernas —Armin se sentó tras ellos, sacando dos recipientes con agua en su interior y una cajita pequeña y transparente con piezas de pescado crudo—. Jean me ha dicho que coméis peces y algas así que os he traído Sushi. No sabía si tendríais hambre…

Marco extendió la mano y cogió una pieza de salmón sobre algo blanco, compacto y desconocido. Armin le indicó cómo comerlo, mojándolo en un líquido marrón. Al meterselo en la boca exclamó sorprendido porque no esperaba lo salado, la textura del pescado o que esa cosa blanca se deshaciera como si fueran huevas pero mucho más grandes. Le costaba tragar un poco pero se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirando el resto con ansias pero sin atreverse. Jean, sin embargo, estiró la mano y cogió dos más, engulléndolas como un animal y haciéndole reír.

—¿Respiráis por la nariz y la boca? —Se volvió hacia Erwin, que continuaba analizando sus cuerpos y haciendo algo con un palo sobre algo rectangular y blanco, Dejaba marcas. Marco inclinó la cabeza mientras masticaba, señalándole las plegadas branquias.

—Ahora sí, en el agua con las branquias. ¡Casi me ahogo al salir!

—A Jean le pasó lo mismo la primera vez  —comentó Armin ignorando sus quejas con la boca llena—, estaba aquí tan tranquilo estudiando cuando casi me da un infarto al verle luchar en el agua.

—Menos mal que la naturaleza es sabia, porque lo que es nosotros... —El rubio le dio un empujón al pecoso hombro de Marco.

—¿Hay hembras en vuestra especie? Perdón —Se excusó el grandullón—, ¿sois machos?

—Somos tritones y hay sirenas, claro, ¿cómo pretendes que nos reproduzcamos si no? —Le dijo Jean un tanto brusco.

—Ahm… —El profesor pareció un tanto abochornado, mirando a Armin que bajó la vista con las mejillas encendidas—, dejemos la explicación de la reproducción humana para después. Es un tema delicado por aquí.

—¿Ok? —Jean se encogió de hombros, comiendo más sushi.

—Nosotros solo fecundamos los huevos que las sirenas ponen, supongo que ese concepto se entiende, ¿no? —Erwin asintió, rascándose la nuca.

—Armin, ayudame a secarme la cola, quiero que Marco vea ya mis piernas y las suyas.

El chico extendió nuevas toallas, dándole una a Erwin para que fuera secando a Marco. Fue extraña la sensación de sentir y ver su cola separarse en dos despacio. Como si una membrana fuerte se fuera desintegrando, sus pies quedaron tal y como los de un anfibio y su cola, que siempre estuvo dividida en dos músculos unidos por fuertes escamas, ahora eran dos anchas piernas. Los cuatro observaban fascinados el lento cambio, conservando las escamas coloridas en muslos y caderas pero perdiéndolas justo en la unión de las piernas. Se miró lo que allí descubrió con curiosidad, una especie de extensión de carne de la que colgaban dos pliegues extraños q—

—¡Au! —Un dolor intenso le subió hasta la parte baja del torso al apretar esa carne nueva.

—¡Te cuidado con eso! ¡Es delicado! —Por alguna razón, Armin apartaba la vista ofreciéndole un pedazo de ropa—, ponte esto. Los dos agujeros son para meter los pies.

—Debéis taparos, no es correcto andar tal cual entre humanos.

—Sois rarísimos, ¿te imaginas que nos tuviéramos que tapar las aletas? —Le dijo Marco a Jean, que luchaba por meterse en un trozo de tela idéntico.

—¿Qué relación compartís? —Quiso saber Erwin.

—Somos amigos de la infancia —dijo Marco, confuso con el funcionamiento de los zapatos.

—Y este es un príncipe —mencionó Jean. Marco chistó haciendo un gesto con la mano en su dirección. No quería que nadie lo supiera porque en el momento en el que conocían su linaje, cambiaban la actitud.

—Oh, maravilloso. ¿Podrías hablarme después de cómo funciona vuestra sociedad? ¿Rangos y demás?

—Sí, claro, aunque es aburrido...

Erwin se puso en pie, ofreciéndole la mano a Marco que la sostuvo imitando su gesto. Y no, era más complicado de lo que parecía. Pero no cabía en él de gozo,  _ tenía piernas. _ Le costaba un poco sincronizar el movimiento, pero hacía lo que podía con las instrucciones de unos y otros.

Les dieron más telas para el resto del cuerpo, sintiéndose de inmediato un tanto sofocado por el calor y verse tan cubierto. Pero debía mezclarse con los humanos, no podían llamar la atención. Y es que igual que les llegaron los rumores de todo lo bueno de esa raza, también les llegaba lo malo. Sabían a qué atenerse y entendía la reticencia de Jean, pero saltaba a la vista que esos dos humanos en concreto no les harían daño.

—Bueno, es temprano así que el sol debe estar saliendo. Deduzco que nunca lo habéis visto al vivir en aguas subterráneas, así que poneos esto —Armin les dio unos objetos pequeños y negros y les indicó dónde colocarlos en su cara—. Son para proteger vuestros ojos. Cuando os acostumbréis los retiráis.

Caminando muy despacio y dando algún que otro traspiés, llegaron al exterior de la cueva. A pesar del calor sofocante, las vistas le dejaron sin aliento. Marco se llevó una mano a los labios sobrepasado por la emoción, tirando de la manga de Jean que le dio la mano. Pestañeando con fuerza y la vista fija en el suelo tal y como le recomendó Erwin, fue quitándose las gafas que tintaban su mundo con un filtro oscuro. Y,  _ wow. _

Verdes intensos, el azul del cielo, los colores de las flores, los sonidos, el viento y el calor del sol en su piel. Marco puso la mano en un árbol por primera vez, algo que pensó quedaba en la fantasía. Armin y Erwin les valían de apoyo mientras ellos analizaban sus alrededores, tocando, oliendo acercándose a la cara todo lo que encontraban. Cogían insectos con las manos, las hojas, todo entre risas y gritos, llamándose el uno al otro.

Pero lo que de verdad le fascinó fue que, casi una hora después de descubrimientos de fauna y flora, acercándose a la ciudad, reparó en Jean. Frenó en seco tirando de él, girándolo para mirarlo de frente. Le tocó el pelo despacio, suave y de una textura desconocida pero hipnótica. Jean dejó caer la cabeza ante el contacto con un temblor que Erwin nombró como  _ escalofrío. _ Marco se soltó su propio pelo, pasando los dedos entre él con fascinación. Y fue su amigo el que se lo revolvió, observándolo fíjamente. 

—Mira hacia arriba, que te de la luz en la ca… oh… —Jean dejó de hablar en cuanto el sol calentó el rostro de Marco, que le miró curioso—, tus ojos son… más… y tus pecas… 

—¡Jean! —Se llevó una mano a los labios ante el contacto tan íntimo de sus dedos en las mejillas acaloradas, muy cerca de su cara. Y cuando el sol iluminó los ojos de su amigo, la fuerte presión en el pecho le obligó a jadear sorprendido—, nunca había visto este color en tus ojos… o en tu pelo.

Pasaron varios minutos observándose, tocándose, fascinados con el juego de la luz en su rostro y los brillos que arrancaba en sus cabellos. Además, sus pieles tenían un tacto suave, diferente al sentido bajo el agua, mucho más cálido. Marco pegó la lengua al paladar, su boca extrañamente pastosa.

—Necesito agua, creo.

De inmediato Armin les ofreció la botella, explicándoles cómo beber ahora que estaban fuera del agua y que debían mantenerse hidratados. Erwin les describió el funcionamiento de sus cuerpos en cuanto a la… expulsión.

Les quedaba mucho que aprender y no tenían prisa por volver.

 

***

 

Unas dieciséis horas después, agotados, maravillados por la puesta de sol y con las cabezas a punto de reventar por el exceso de información y vivencias nuevas, seguían aprendiendo. Les llevaron a la casa de Erwin, que vivía con otro humano mucho más pequeño y hosco que él mismo llamado Levi, escéptico ante el origen de ambos y quejándose por el gran número de veces que necesitaban ir al baño.

Pasaron casi una hora completa observando a un gato llamado _Sina_ con el mismo interés por parte del peludo ser vivo. Se olían y tocaban, se miraban, se analizaban. A Marco le gustaron en especial lo mullido de sus patitas y el sonido de su garganta cuando le tocaba las orejas despacio. Al gato le gustó sus escamas, lamiéndolas con esa extraña lengua. Tras cenar y ante un fascinado Jean que pareció amar lo que le dijeron eran cítricos pero que a él no le agradaron en absoluto, les llevaron a sus _camas._ Y menudo concepto el de las camas. Se les abrió la boca al hundirse en esa superficie blanda, sintiendo que su pesado y dolorido cuerpo se relajaba al instante, inundándolos un sueño que poquísimas veces sintieron. Les metieron en la habitación un humidificador de aire y les indicaron cómo debían dormir para no enfermar por mucha calor que tuvieran. Quería hablar de muchas cosas con Jean, pero se vio incapaz de abrir los ojos, quedándose dormido tras un largo sorbo a su botella grande de agua.

Y le despertaron las ganas de ir al baño cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar la estancia. Por suerte, había uno allí mismo por lo que no despertarían a nadie. Una de las cosas que no le gustaba de estar en la tierra además de esa necesidad constante de reponer líquidos, era lo desagradable de no deponerlos en el agua. Los humanos eran sucios, algunos olían  _ muy _ mal y le resultaba un engorro esto de la higiene. En ese aspecto, la vida de tritón era más sencilla.

—¿Marco? —Se secaba las manos en la toalla después de lavarlas cuando le llegó la voz preocupada de Jean—, Marco, qué es  _ esto. _

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a la cama de su amigo, riéndose al ver el desastre de su pelo.

—Sí, pero… no sé qué le pasa a esto… ¿te ha pasado? —Le enseñó lo que normalmente caía flácido entre las piernas ahora erguido, hinchado y más grande.

—¿Llamo a Erwin? —Lo tocó con un dedo y Jean casi llega al techo del sobresalto—, ¿te duele? Lo siento.

—No duele. Es… es sensible. Como tocar las agallas o algo así pero sin ser molesto —Se pasó el índice y anular por la parte inferior, acariciando en círculos—, oh… OH… esto es…

Observó extrañado cómo se aceleraba la respiración de Jean, que eso que tenía entre las piernas daba una sacudida ante las caricias y que sus meijllas se teñían de rosa. Se centraban ambos en esa parte de la anatomía, ahora Marco uniendo sus dedos también, alzando las cejas al ver una gota espesa rodar por la punta.

—Marco, algo me está pasando —Jean apartó las manos, apretando los muslos—, quiero tocarlo más pero, no sé qué pasa. Creo que… no sé si tengo que mear o qué pasa.

—Tranquilo, espera, voy a buscar a Erwin —Asintió apretando las sábanas. Marco salió de la habitación frunciendo el ceño porque lo que tenía entre sus piernas también comenzaba a endurecerse.

Llamó a la puerta del profesor, recibiéndolo este de inmediato con el pelo húmedo y oliendo como el campo en el que estuvieron el día anterior. Le recibió con una sonrisa pero al ver su expresión le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Es Jean, y yo un poco. No entendemos qué nos pasa —Erwin le llevó de vuelta a la habitación mientras hablaba—, estamos, esto está duro —Se señaló entre las piernas y Erwin alzó las cejas—. Jean se ha despertado así y a mí se m—

—¡AAAAAHHHMMM! —Marco dio un saltito en el sitio con la mano en el pecho tras el ruido más raro que le había escuchado hacer a su amigo jamás.

—¡Jean! —Salió corriendo en su ayuda y se lo encontró con la espalda en la cama, la respiración acelerada y el pecho manchado de algo blancuzco y desconocido—, ¿estás bien? —Se inclinó sobre él y le giró la cara. Parecía que le costaba abrir los ojos, los músculos de sus abdominales destensándose y su dureza dejando de estarlo, rezumando de esa sustancia.

—Ah, un segundo, deja que vaya a por algo para limpiar, un momento —Erwin se giró sin mirarles directamente, entrando en el servicio para volver con una toalla húmeda—, limpia con esto, se suave, debe estar sensible.

—¿¡Qué me ha pasado?! —preguntó Jean con esa voz extraña, dejándose cuidar por Marco. Este, muerto de curiosidad, llevó un dedo a la masa blancuzca y tras tocarla, se lo metió en la boca.

—Uhg, sabe raro…

—¡No te comas eso! ¡Ha salido de mí!

—De hecho, uhm… bueno, no sé por dónde empezar a explicar… —Erwin se retorcía las manos, incómodo en lugar de alarmado—. Quizás Levi es mejor que yo en esto, es su trabajo. Jean, lo que ha pasado es que has tenido un orgasmo.

—¿Un qué?

—Mira que sois tristes los putos peces que ni os corréis… —Levi apareció en la puerta de la habitación, dejándose caer contra el marco—, cuando el rubio pueda moverse, venid al salón.

No lo sabían aún, pero lo que Levi tenía que enseñarles fue lo que de verdad les obsesionó de su experiencia en la superficie.

_ El sexo. _

En su especie se trataba de algo inexistente y descubrieron que en su forma humana las sensaciones podían llegar a ser muy intensas. Levi se ganaba la vida con ello vendiendo materiales que hacían de algo que en principio solo tenía función reproductora en algo más. Mejor. Maravilloso. Les puso vídeos educativos y algunos que no lo eran tanto, les enseñó que era algo que se llevaba en privado y que las opciones eran amplias. Se escandalizaron al ver los besos porque dentro de su especie era algo privado y exclusivo con personas especiales. Se maravillaron de la diferencia de la fisionomía femenina y masculina, y de que algo en apariencia simple pudiera ser tan placentero. Y al instante, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—No. No podéis follar por el culo, no aún —Les miraba como si fueran tontos y Marco se preguntó si esa sombra bajo sus ojos significaba algo bueno—, es demasiado intenso y el amigo aquí casi se muere por una paja mañanera.

—Pues practicamos —Jean parecía muy interesado, poniéndose en pie.

—¿En mi casa?

—Levi, vas tarde al trabajo —Erwin sonreía divertido desde su sillón, ordenado papeles para meterlos en un maletín.

—Lo que sea, ya te digo que yo no cambio las sábanas y dales lubricante por lo que más quieras. Y bebed agua, no quiero peste a pescado podrido y deshidratado cuando llegue.

Tras despedir a ambos, recibiendo lubricante por parte de Erwin y sabiendo con certeza que no les iban a interrumpir en toda la mañana —debían estar a solas para  _ el sexo,  _ por lo visto—, volvieron a la habitación. Se desnudaron entre risas y se sentaron uno frente al otro, nerviosos pero ilusionados con el nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? En esas imágenes que nos ha enseñado Levi la gente se besaba mucho, ¿crees que ayuda? —preguntó Marco. Jean apartó la mirada, su pecho y orejas sonrojándose de manera violenta.

—No sé, nunca —La duda en su voz y esa manera de mirarle los labios le tenían con el corazón desbocado y un fuerte pellizco de anticipación en el estómago—, Marco nunca nos hemos besado. Somos… amigos, ¿no?

—Quiero besarte —Casi susurró adelantando las manos, cogiendo las de Jean y encogiendo un hombro—, siempre he querido.

—¿Cómo ibas a querer? Eres el príncipe, no soy… no deberías…

—Jean —rió alzando una mano hasta su mejilla—, tampoco debería estar en la superficie.

Asintió mirándole la boca. Y él adoraba la suya, tan rosa, tan apetecible. Su labio inferior más grueso que el superior pero dibujados ambos de tal forma que tan solo quería palparlos con los suyos. Y eso hizo. Se inclinó hacia él con el corazón en la garganta y dejó salir un suspiro por la nariz ante la suavidad de lo que se deslizaba entre sus labios. Jean se dejaba hacer, receptivo y abriendo la boca para él, acercando una tímida lengua y tirando de sus brazos ante el contacto húmedo y caliente. Marco se arrojó sobre él, dejándose caer sobre la blanda cama sin dejar de besarle, lamiendo el interior de su boca y guiando su lengua hacia donde le apetecía. Jean se deshizo por completo.

Tal y como vio en las breves escenas allí en el salón agarró las largas piernas de Jean y se rozó con él, piel con piel. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante el intenso cosquilleo entre sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo tras susurrar un suave “oh”. Jean bajó la mano hacia sus erecciones y arrastró piel con piel. Una presión desconocida crecía bajo su ombligo, un cosquilleo delicioso del que quería más, ganando intensidad a medida que más tocaba. Y perdió el control de su cuerpo cuando el placer más intenso se mostró, dejándose caer sobre Jean, gimiendo, sintiendo que todo era demasiado e insuficiente al mismo tiempo.

Permaneció tumbado sobre él con los ojos cerrados y el pecho manchado de ese líquido blanco y espeso tanto suyo como del hombre bajo él.

—Quiero más —susurró Jean, tímido. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Yo también. Quiero… ¿puedo usar mi boca? 

—¿Saldrá bien? —Marco se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

—En la película esa parecía funcionar...

Se situó entre sus piernas, observando lo que Levi llamó  _pene_ ahora flácido y adelantó la lengua para limpiarlo. Jean se agitó y le tiró del pelo, una mezcla entre gemido y sonidos molestos. Le susurró que era demasiado pero le sentía volver a esa dureza de antes. Y él también. El tacto de esa cabeza rosada y suave le resultó curioso y fue investigando qué movimientos y toques hacían a Jean agitarse más. Se sentía torpe pero curioso, excitado, ansioso por ver de nuevo a su amigo encorvar la espalda de esa manera porque algo le provocaba que tan solo quería tener orgasmos y más orgasmos. Jean se retorcía bajo su contacto, mirándolo de párpados caídos y al sacarla de su boca, le dijo lo único que necesitaba.

—Marco, dame más. Más, por favor...

 

***

 

Dos veces más se corrieron esa mañana: uno en la boca del otro y después sobre sus espaldas, probando a jugar con lo que les advirtieron no debían.

Y llevaban razón, la sensación era extraña y dolía un poco.

Le comentaron a Levi más tarde que cada vez salía menos cantidad y les dijo que era normal y que si no paraban se les iban a  _"quedar los huevos como pasas"_.  Preguntaron que eran pasas y la conversación les llevó hacia comida y diferentes tipos de plantas nuevas. No dejaban de aprender, de fascinarse, de probar cosas nuevas. Ni de tocarse.

Desde aquel beso, sintieron que su relación cambió pero para bien. Jean le trenzaba el pelo, Marco sostenía su mano besándola de tanto en tanto. Erwin los miraba con media sonrisa enternecida y Levi no parecía impresionado. Y ninguno de los dos conseguía sacarse el sexo de la cabeza. Tras su segunda puesta de sol, Jean tiraba con urgencia de sus pantalones porque durante todo el evento, Marco le fue dando besos y mordiscos por el cuello y ahora llevaba una erección considerable. Le tuvo que recordar que no debían tocarse o  _"hacer sexo"_ en público y al ver su urgencia, sus huéspedes decidieron volver a casa.

 

***

 

Era bastante más tarde de la media noche pero es que entre tanto placer, se les echó el tiempo encima.

Jean se masturbaba y succionaba su longitud desesperado mientras Marco jugaba con un dedo en el agujero de su trasero ahora que les explicaron cómo usar el lubricante. No retenían los gemidos y su brusquedad crecía conforme lo hacía el deseo.

—Jean, intenta, intenta metermela.

—Va a doler, lo sabes —A pesar de su advertencia irguió la espalda en la cama, separando sus glúteos y observando cómo se abría con un segundo dedo.

—Hay un, hay un punto dentro que me, hmmmmnngg —Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco al alcanzarlo y escuchó a Jean resoplar sobre él.

—Quita, quita, déjame.

—Usa lu—

—Ya lo sé.

Cogió el líquido transparente y se llenó de él. Había llegado a asociar la rojeza del miembro de Jean con placer, la imagen visual transmitiéndole una anticipación a eso que explotaba en su interior en cada orgasmo. Se abrió más de piernas y exclamó en cuanto le sintió rozarse con su entrada.

—Jean, Jean, espera, duele —Le puso las manos en los hombros ante la insistencia de sus caderas por avanzar más allá del glande.

—¡Te lo he dicho! —A pesar de querer retirarse, le atrapó con sus piernas—. Pero, Marco tienes que sentir esto, eres...  _apretado._

_—Oh..._ —Jean tragaba saliva, sus músculos tensos y su collar colgando de su cuello. El pelo le caía hecho un desastre ondulado sobre los hombros, frente a sus pectorales, y un inmenso deseo le dominó al sentirse hundido en la cama por su intensa mirada. Tiró de él y le besó, apretando los ojos y las caderas de Jean a las suyas.

Ahogó el sonido de dolor contra su hombro, más impaciente que excitado. Jean le miró apretando los dientes pero colmado de preocupación, apartándole largos mechones del rostro. Marco le pidió unos segundos recuperándose del pinchazo principal, del dolor que quemaba, de lo mucho que le expandía desde dentro. Y se preguntó qué le haría a Jean él que era dos veces más ancho. Le miró a los ojos, pidiendo besos, caricias y abrazos. Y tras lo que pareció una infinidad, Jean le rozó la perdida erección. Volvió a tenerla dura entre sus dedos, a llevar a Marco a ese estado de hormigueo tras su pelvis que le hacía querer más y no parar nunca.

—Puedes, muévete, Jean.

Ambos se quejaron.

Y ahora la sensación era diferente.

No llegaba a ser perfecta, aún quedaba algo de dolor, pero cada vez que apretaba a su cuerpo presionaba de manera intensa en ese punto que le hizo dejar caer la cabeza contra la almohada con los ojos en blanco. Quiso avisarle, decirle algo, pero el orgasmo habló por él tensándole el cuerpo. Jean le pasaba la mano por los costados y los muslos, tirando de sus cabellos con la otra mano y derrumbándose en su pecho, corriéndose tras él.

No se movieron en casi dos minutos.

Y permanecieron un buen rato tan solo mirando y palpando cómo la corrida de Jean salía de su interior, asombrados por lo mucho que les cansó esa experiencia en concreto, sobre todo a Marco, que se le cerraban los ojos.

 

Despertó sin saber qué hora era con Jean adherido a él, rozándose perezoso y llenando su pecho de besos.

Volvieron a alcanzar el clímax despacio entre besos, sonrisas y caricias casi sin abrir los ojos. Y una vez relajados y riendo por el comentario de Jean de que " _esto es mejor anécdota que cuando Connie se metió en las anémonas",_  escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Sudorosos y pegajosos se besaron una vez más, apartándose los largos mechones del rostro, riendo cansados pero saciados. Unos golpecitos en la puerta no impidieron que continuaran acariciándose.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro?

—Sí, Erwin, gracias —respondió Jean, rozando su nariz con la chata frente a él.

—Si no habéis comido en toda la mañana deberíais, no es bueno y es posible que os mareéis. Daos una ducha y venid después al salón, debéis ver… algo. 

Se ducharon juntos en la pequeña placa de su cuarto de baño entre besos y caricias, inspeccionando qué más les gustaba, qué les atraía y les hacía sentir especial, dejando claro que lo del sexo anal tenían que seguir practicándolo porque eso no salió bien del todo. Jean descubrió que los mordiscos en el cuello le volvían loco, Marco los tirones de pelo. Un tanto agotados pero felices e incapaces de alejar uno las manos del otro, volvieron al salón. Y ambos estiraron la espalda en cuanto fijaron su vista en las dos personas nuevas sentadas en el sofá.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Por puro instinto le puso un brazo ante el pecho a Jean, tenso a su lado.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí? —Eren les miraba desde el sofá con sus inmensos ojos verdes ardiendo en furia—, te llevas al príncipe al que se supone que tengo que proteger y desaparecéis durante dos días. Sabes lo que vendría después de mí. Reiner, Bert...

—Estamos aquí para avisar —dijo Mikasa, de las sirenas más fuertes que conocía y también parte de su guardia privada, tocando la mano de Eren para calmar sus nervios un poco. La chica miraba a Marco, sabiendo que podría hablar con él—, debéis volver antes de que sus majestades tomen medidas.

—Sus majestades pued—

—Jean —Marco le apretó la mano que sostenía y le dedicó una mirada aplacadora, volviendo su atención de nuevo a su guardia personal—, está bien. No queríamos causar problemas. Volveremos con vosotros.

—¡Pero—!

—Volveremos a casa porque buscaré la manera de hacer ver que no es peligroso. Hemos conocido a Erwin, Levi y Armin, sabemos que hay humanos buenos. Experiencias diferentes que vivir. Déjame llevar esta situación —Jean negaba con la cabeza.

—No van a escucharte. Yo me quedo —Sintió su estómago hundirse y el pecho agitado, abriendo la boca sin decir nada, herido por el reproche en los ojos de Jean, por que le soltase la mano—, si a Erwin le parece bien puedo ayudarle con su investigación sobre nuestra especie a cambio de un lugar donde quedarme. Encontraré la manera de salir adelante pero ahí abajo no… no tengo futuro.

—Oh… —El pinchazo de dolor le atravesó el pecho y Marco asintió, volviendo su mirada a los pies.

—Tú eres un príncipe. Allí estarás mejor que aquí y de todas maneras esto no sería eterno, ambos lo sabíamos.

_ No, yo no lo sabía. _

—Perfecto —Eren se puso en pie—, en cuanto estés listo nos va—

—¿Me vas a privar de verte, entonces? —murmuró a media voz, apretando los puños—, después de estos dos días... ¿vas a quedarte sin saber si me dejarán volver? ¿Eso es…? —Tragó saliva—, ¿eso te importo? —Jean bajó la vista también y vio el conflicto en su rostro—. Vale. Vale, de acuerdo —Asintió volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Gracias por estos días, me has hecho muy feliz.

Jean no hizo comentarios, si notó lo roto de su voz, lo desconocía. Marco le echó un breve vistazo y le encontró apretando la mandíbula sin saber leer del todo su expresión. Se giró hacia Erwin dándole un abrazo y las gracias y caminó despacio hacia la entrada de la casa. Justo en la puerta frenó su camino, girando la cara y murmurando:

—Voy a echarte de menos.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Y no pudo disfrutar de los colores o la frescura de la brisa, de los olores y sensaciones de la superficie al volver a la cueva. No cambiaría lo vivido por nada en el mundo pero el haberse distanciado de Jean por ello…  _ ¿compensa? _

En la orilla del camino a casa se deshicieron de las ropas y frunció el ceño al sentir su mejilla mojada, llevándose la mano a la cara.  _ Claro, en la superficie noto las lágrimas _ . Mikasa entró la primera seguida de Eren, Marco se frotó la cara, sintiéndo por última vez entre los pies las piedrecitas y el suelo frío.

Se preguntó si siempre que se ganaba algo importante, se perdía otra cosa de mayor valor.

 

***

 

El techo de su habitación nunca le pareció tan aburrido como en ese momento.

Un mes de confinamiento fue el castigo, mitigado por el testimonio de Eren que aseguraba que hubo sido secuestrado por otra persona. Debido a sus ruegos omitió el nombre, más teniendo en cuenta que ya no volvería a su reino.

Que le había dejado solo.

En el momento de su llegada sus padres no atendieron a razones, la idea de normalizar la salida a la superficie descartada por completo bajo el pretexto de que su juicio se vio alterado por la influencia de esa mala persona que le secuestró. Pero esperaría, hablaría con ellos y si no con su profesora, Hanji. Era una obsesionada sobre el mundo exterior y le constaba que intentó ponerse en contacto con él, pero al tener prohibidas las visitas…

Su vida tradicional nunca le llenó, ahora le sabía insípida.

Toda experiencia le resultaba aburrida, apagada, echaba de menos la intensidad de experimentar en el exterior, el peso de su cuerpo al andar y moverse.

El peso de Jean sobre el suyo y su aliento en la piel.

El color de sus ojos al sol.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, tragando saliva y llorando una vez más, queriendo tirar las paredes abajo para huír al exterior. Tiró de la trenza de perlas que le regalaron en su cumpleaños, hacía ya una eternidad, y las observó flotar a su alrededor. No podía ser tan egoísta de pretender que se quedase a su lado cuando llevaba razón, no había nada para él en este mundo. Debía ser Marco quien saliera en su búsqueda. El crujido de su ventana le sacó de sus pensamientos y al mirar en su dirección, algo dentro de él gritó y se retorció de puros nervios.

Jean le observaba entre sus mechones dorados, media sonrisa y ojos tristes como saludo, cerrando la ventana tras de sí.

—Creía que tenía guardias —fue lo que le salió decir con el corazón en un puño.

—Tocaba cambio. Lo hacen cada tres horas —murmuró desde donde estaba, sin acercarse a él.

—¿Desde cuand—

—Fui tras de ti dos horas después. No podía… —apretó los labios, uniendo las cejas—, no quiero estar sin verte. No puedo.

De nuevo, Jean diciendo lo único que necesitaba oír.

Marco nadó hacia él, su cola blanca rodeando la verde de Jean, sus manos ahuecando sus mejillas y la nariz apretada a la suya así como sus frentes. Los besos bajo el agua sabían diferentes. Su contacto también, menos cálido aunque tan reconfortante y necesario como siempre. 

—Llévame fuera de nuevo, no quiero volver a esta vida, no sin ti. No sabiendo todo lo que puedo vivir ahí fuera.

—Uf, menos mal —Jean rió, la voz tomada por la emoción—, tenía miedo de pedírtelo. 

—No quiero estar aquí por muy príncipe que sea, allí arriba todo es más…

—Intenso, sí —Se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro un segundo, sus manos acariciando mejillas y pecho—. Ahm, Hanji, la científica, he hablado con ella.

—¡Estaba pensando hacer lo mismo!

—Shhh —Jean le puso una mano en los labios—, sí. Nos va a ayudar a salir, viene con nosotros.

—Vale, perfecto.

—¿Listo?

Miró sus ojos, sus labios, deseando verlos bajo la luz del sol, deseando tocarle en una cama, sentirle, tenerle entre sus brazos y fascinarse día a día con las cosas nuevas que les quedaban por descubrir. Al frente se les presentaba un mundo por experimentar, por aprender, por disfrutar uno junto al otro. Adelantó la mano y esbozó una sonrisa inmensa con los labios, ojos y corazón.

—Cuando quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> Les adoro con toda mi alma.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leerme y mil por comentarme! ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
